A Dying Quest
by happyarchie11
Summary: A group of clone cadets are pulled from Kamino for a daring mission that many consider a lost cause, but are they truly meant to succeed, or are they simply a last effort distraction to pull the Separatist forces away from their attack?


-Kamino

-1:43 PM

-C3-90546 POV

"All phase-29 cadets designated C3-Class, report to the training hall for an unplanned routine exam." A Kaminoan voice barked over the loudspeaker.

Clone cadet C3-90546 was eating a lunch of protein cubes packed full of vitamins in the mess hall when this was broadcasted. C3-90546 looked up towards the door and noticed a growing line of cadets, most of them which he was familiar with.

"Better go, 905." Said C4-45093, one of C3-90546's fellow cadets. If they were a normal civilians, he might consider him a friend.

C3-90546 got up from the table and walked toward the waiting line of cadets at the designated exit door to the mess hall. C3-90546 estimated that there were about 14 other cadets in the line. The Kaminoan at the front of the line glanced at a clipboard that it held in it's hand and began calling attendance.

"What do you think this is for?" A cadet next to C3-90546 asked questioningly.

C3-90546 glanced around. "I don't know. The Kaminoans usually like things to be on schedule, it must be pretty important for them to change their plans like this."

"C3-90546" The Kaminoan taking attendance called.

"Here!" C3-90546 called out.

"Ok, we have everyone. Follow me to the exam room, and stay quiet." The Kaminoan said. C3-90546 didn't like Kaminoans. They gave orders and acted like it was a suggestion.

The cadets filed out of the room and followed the Kaminoan down the blue and white uniform hall. They turned a corner, and the Kaminoan punched in a key code to a door on the right. The door opened, and the cadets saw two other Kaminoans standing there, along with a senior clone in an officer's uniform.

"All cadets find the seat with your designated number." A Kaminoan said. The officer's dull gray uniform gleamed with medals and ribbons.

As C3-90546 sat down, the clone officer walked to the front of the room.

"Ok, cadets. You have all been designated as of enough age and maturity to be fully enlisted in the Army of the Galactic Republic. But that's not why your here." The clone officer said, strictly. "You are here because the Galactic Republic needs 5 of you shinies for what some would call a dying quest. In other words, you are the best of the cadets that we can afford to hopelessly lose."

"Please touch the activation button on your holoscreen and begin the exam. The best of you will be chosen for this mission." A Kaminoan said.

C3-90546 pressed the activation button on his holoterminal, and a blue screen popped up. He entered his seriel number and began the exam.

-RECORDSKIP-

After he finished the exam, C3-90546 looked up towards the front of the room. During the exam, one of the Kaminoans had left, and the other two stood at the front of the exam room with the clone officer. After the final cadet finished, one of the Kaminoans walked forward towards the door.

"All cadets follow me, you will be notified shortly if you have been chosen for this mission. We will have 4 other Phase Classes take the exam, one cadet from each Phase will be chosen for the squad." The Kaminoan said.

C3-90546 got up from the desk and walked toward the Kaminoan. The cadets filed out of the exam room.

The cadets followed the Kaminoan down the hallway, they turned back around the same, boring corner they had gone around the first time, and walked back through the same boring hallway. They walked past the mess hall to the bunk room door that read "Phase 29, C3 Unit". The Kaminoan opened the door and the cadets filed into the room.

C3-90546 glanced at the Kaminoan one last time as it closed the door and walked off.

-RECORDSKIP-

About an hour later, the door to the bunk room suddenly opened. A Kaminoan stuck it's head through the door and glanced around the room.

"C3-90546, please follow me. You have been chosen by Officer Netru for the specialized group he asked for." The Kaminoan said.

Me! C3-90546 thought. I get to get out of this place! Finally! C3-90546 walked toward the Kaminoan.

"Report to the exam room to meet the rest of your squad." The Kaminoan said. C3-90546 was surprised that he wasn't going to be escorted. Yes, he definetly was getting out of here, then. C3-90546 walked down the hallway to the exam room, as he entered, he saw 4 other clone cadets, along with a young Twi'lek. The clone officer was standing at the front of the room.

"Please take a seat, so I can explain what you'll be doing." The clone officer said.

C3-90546 took a seat as the door to the exam room closed behind him.


End file.
